


Last Words Of a Shooting Star

by raymen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raymen/pseuds/raymen
Summary: Hello. I really hope that you'll all enjoy this SakuAtsustory (: Looking forward to uploading the other chapter very soon!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of a new academic year and Sakusa Kiyoomi was on his way to his assigned dorm. The halls were empty, just like how he liked it. He finally reached the room that he had been assigned to. He had been hoping for a roommate better than his previous one, he genuinely disliked his previous roommate. 

He unlocked the door and entered in, it was quiet, and so he thought that his roommate still hadn’t arrived yet, that was until he saw someone with blond hair coming out of the kitchen filling his mouth up with whipped cream from the cold can. “You.” Sakusa gritted his teeth together as his he saw his roomate.

“Oh! Omfhi-kum! Yer my roommate fhis year too!” Atsumu said his mouth filled with the white cream.

“Please don’t speak with your mouth full, it’s horrendously disgusting.” 

“Aw! Don’t be such a killjoy, Omi-kun.”

Atsumu thought that he would get a snarky reply back but Sakusa only walked past him as if he were nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I really hope that you'll all enjoy this SakuAtsustory (: Looking forward to uploading the other chapter very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

“Omi-Omi!” Atsumu yelled as he barged into Sakusa’s room.

“What?” Sakusa harshly shut the book that he was reading as Atsumu approached him.

“Nothing, hehe~” The blond happily smiled at the Raven head. But the raven head only gave him deadly glare.

“You’re annoying.”

“And you’re very blunt,” he replied to the younger boy. “Wanna do something together? I could die out of boredom so we have to do something about it.”

“No, we don’t.”

“But, I would literally die out of boredom if we don’t!”

“Then die.” Sakusa Jokingly said.

Atsumu knew that Sakusa was trying to joke around and that made him smile. “Ahh! Help me, I’m dying,” he said as threw his body down on the floor, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes to show that he’s ‘dead’, only hoping that him acting silly would make Sakusa smile, even if it was a teensy tiny smile. But as usual, Sakusa ignored Atsumu. “Omi! I’m dying, could you at least give me a bit of attention?”

“No.”

“Do somethin’ with me, you bastard,”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“Volleyball. You, me, now.”

“Speak properly, please.”

“Let’s play volleyball together,”

“No.”

Atsumu whined loudly in frustration as he moved his body across the floor which annoyed Sakusa. He wanted to be left alone in the silence all by himself, but the word silence and peacefulness stopped existing whenever Miya Atsumu was around and so he finally decided to shut the whining boy up by agreeing. “Fine,”

The older boy jumped up from the ground, “Are ya being serious?”

“Yes, to my dismay, I actually am being serious, so quit whining like a baby.”

And Atsumu smiled once again as he stood up to head to the gym. “Last one who gets there is an old hag!”

“I’m not doing this shit with you, Miya.”

Atsumu grinned as he left the room "See ya there ya old hag!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting by the time that Sakusa, Atsumu and his friends had finished playing. Atsumu’s friends saluted him as they all left the gym leaving the duo alone. 

“That was fun, wasn’t it, Omi?”

“Would’ve been much better if you didn’t yell every time you scored us a point.” he said as he unsteadily limped to the door where Atsumu was standing.

“Heh. Sorry, the ball colliding against my hand before I slam it with so much force makes me feel so excited and powerful.” Atsumu walked up to Sakusa and slung his arm over the younger’s broad shoulder, the words ‘are you okay?’ plastered in his worried eyes.

But, Sakusa was too tired to even bring himself to push Atsumu’s sweaty arm away from him despite it bothering him. “Don’t worry, Miya. I’m fine.”

“I’m just glad that you’re not removing or pushing my arm away from your shoulder like you usually do. Ya clearly need someone to support your body right now.” Sakusa just hummed as they left the gym.

The pair had been walking for quite a while when Atsumu suddenly stopped. “Hey, Omi,”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think that I’ve ever told you this before…” He stated, “but I think that I want to tell you now,” he took a deep breath in as he moved his body to face Sakusa’s face. “I like you, Omi. More than a friend, I like you the way that Osamu loves Suna.”

Silence passed by over them. “Say something, Omi,”

It took Sakusa a while to finally admit that he too, had the same reciprocated feelings of love that Atsumu felt. “I like you too, Atsumu. You’re an idiot for not noticing that.”

“But it makes you a bigger idiot for noticing that I like you.”

“Guess we’re both idiots then.” Sakusa offered a weak smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed since both Atsumu and Sakusa had confessed to each other and started dating. Their relationship was good, they were both honest with each other- well for most of the part- but they both loved each other, and they were together whenever Atsumu didn’t have practice. Atsumu had volleyball practice that day which was why Sakusa was laying on the couch, alone, watching something on their television. He could already feel himself missing Atsumu’s body which he sometimes used as a pillow to rest his aching body on.

As if on cue, Atsumu swung the door open, with a frown on his face, passing by Sakusa without a greeting. “What, no ‘Hey Omi-Omi!’ today?” 

“Not now, Sakusa.” Atsumu muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Sakusa asked.

“Can you shut the fuck up and just leave me alone? I don’t want you near me, and it’s kind of annoying how clingy you get when I come back.” he lashed out.

“R-right.. Sorry, Atsumu.” Though the mentioned boy just headed towards his room without sparing a glance at the one that was laying down.

Sakusa’s mind had wandered to a place where it should not have, a place full of endless recurring thoughts. He didn’t want to overlook Atsumu's tone, but Sakusa’s brain ended up doing the exact opposite of what he wanted and it somehow convinced him that Atsumu would pack his things, break up, and leave Sakusa to endure the pain on his own. So, Sakusa decided to stand up, ignoring the pained cries of his weak body as he wobbled to his room to pack his things as well, knowing that he’d be in more pain if Atsumu decided to leave him. That way, he wouldn’t be the one in pain since he was the one who would be leaving first. 

An hour passed and Sakusa had finally finished packing up. His body reacted by flinching when he picked his suitcase up. 

The TV was loud but Atsumu was still able to hear the sound of his boyfriend’s door opening, he lowered the volume as he called out his name. “Omi, we have to talk.” 

But all that he got were grunts, so he rushed to Sakusa. But his curious eyes looked at the suitcase that the taller boy was holding rather than Sakusa himself, “What’s this?”

“My suitcase.”

“I know, but what I meant was: what's that suitcase for? Going anywhere?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“You don’t have to know..”

“Okay..” Atsumu didn’t want to pressure Sakusa into talking about something that he wasn’t ready to tell him about. “I’ve something to say though. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s fine, Tsumu.”

“No, it isn’t fine. I hurt you, and that is not okay.”

“Atsumu,” he weakly called out. “It's fine, it really is. Please don’t worry.”

They went back and forth bickering over the same thing. Until Atsumu finally decided to put the neverending routine to a stop. “Why are you always fine with everything? I’ve hurt you and made you think that I’d leave you which is why you’ve packed your suitcase. That’s not fine, Omi. Please try to understand that your actions are speaking louder than your words are,” 

“‘Tsumu,” 

“Yeah?”

Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck for support due to his body almost giving up. “I’m so sorry.” Though Atsumu didn’t know what he was sorry for. He just kissed his forehead as a way of telling Sakusa that everything would turn out alright, though Sakusa knew that things would only get worse.

'I’m so sorry, I wish I could tell you the truth about everything.' Sakusa thought to himself as his body gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Apologies for not updating in the past few days and for making these chapter extremely short. I'll try my best to make them longer. Thank you for reading.

Days passed since the incident, though Sakusa’s clothes had never left his bag, he could feel Atsumu wanting to leave him, and he just didn’t know how to stop him from leaving. It was hard enough when he couldn’t see Atsumu much due to volleyball practice or tutoring. Sakusa sometimes didn’t mind the silence, it allowed him to think better. Atsumu had only gotten more stressed with volleyball matches and finals approaching which only made him snarkier and irritated and arguing together became a normal routine for them, with all the countless arguments only made Sakusa’s thoughts on bringing up his condition to Atsumu had strayed away. 

A knock from the door pulled Sakusa out of his thoughts. He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he slowly walked to the door. The door revealed Motaya Komori, Sakusa’s cousin. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

\-----

Atsumu arrived home from the practice match that he had. “I’m home, Omi.” he cheerfully said. Silence greeted him. “That’s odd.. He would have been clinging onto me by now.” The smile that was on Atsumu’s face fell flat and was replaced with a frown. 

He didn’t leave me, right?

He rushed to the said boy’s room, harshly swinging the door open. He walked to the cold, untouched bed, he got worried so he thought that checking the cabinet would assure him that Sakusa stayed, even if it was a lie.

He made his way to the cabinet but stopped halfway when he heard a voice blossom into the quiet dorm. “What are you doing?”

Atsumu sighed in relief as he launched himself into Sakusa’s arms. “Omi~”

Sakusa wouldn’t admit it out loud but Atsumu looked cute smiling in his arms. Crazy how much a person could fit in your arms like that one piece of missing puzzle that completed everything. “Miya, you reek of sweat.” but that didn’t stop Atsumu from clinging harder and snuggling his face into Sakusa’s chest.

“I really missed ya.”

Sakusa weakly smiled, “Yeah. I missed you too.” He held Atsumu tighter, afraid that this would have been his last time holding him like that.

\------

“So,” Komori broke the silence.

“So?”

“You have to tell Atsumu about this, Sakusa.”

Sakusa paused, “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid? Afraid of what exactly?”

“Afraid of him leaving m-”

“But you’ll be the one who’ll leave.”

“Don’t…” Sakusa whispered. “Don’t say that.”

“No, I will say that, you’re refusing chemotherapy treatment. Of course you’ll be leaving. So, please, tell him, it would hurt less if you tell him now.”

The younger boy only sighed as the door unlocked. “Omi-Omi~ I’m home.”

“I’ll be leaving then,” Komori stood up. “Tell him.” 

“I will.” Sakusa responded.

he offered a wave as he spared one last glance at his cousin. “Later, Sakusa, Atsumu.”

“You’ll what?” Atsumu’s ears perked up out of curiosity.

“I’ll marry you,”

Atsumu’s laughter filled up the room, “That was really smooth, Omi.”

Sakusa could only think of how the laughter that he loved so much would one day turn into hysteric crying and yelling. “Will you?” he started. “Will you marry me, ‘Tsumu?”

“I will,” the blond setter smiled. “Catch me, my handsome lovely prince,” he announced as he threw himself backwards as he expected Sakusa to catch him like he asked him to. But, his back met the hard wooden floor instead of Sakusa's arms tightly holding him. “You were supposed to catch me!”

“I never agreed on doing such thing.”

Atsumu gasped loudly as he stretched his arms in the direction of Sakusa’s figure. “My handsome lovely prince doesn’t love me anymore-”

“Pft, what a drama queen.”

“Your drama queen.” Atsumu winked.

“No.” Sakusa replied as he turned his back to Atsumu in order to hide his smile from him.

“But, Omi, we’re married. So change your ‘no’ to a ‘yes’.”

“No, I will not.” Sakusa faced Atsumu as he pointed his finger at him, “And, we’re getting a divorce.”

Atsumu placed his hand on his shirt as he ‘clutched’ onto his heart. “Ouch! Take it back, or else,” he warned.

“Or else what?” Sakusa teased.

“Or else I’ll chase you around and tackle you,”

“Do it, Miya.” he challenged.

“Oh, I will.” He smirked as he stood up and ran fast to chase Sakusa.

Sakusa slowly blinked as he saw Atsumu approaching him. He was doing alright for the first minute or so, successfully avoiding the older boy, but, Sakusa began getting tired, and just like that, his body gave up and he fell on the ground.

Atsumu heard the loud thud and quickly rushed to Sakusa’s body that laid on the floor, “Are ya okay? What happened?”

“Yes, I’m Fine. I just tripped.” Lies

“Oh, be careful next time, ya clumsy jerk.” he advised with a small smile as he engulfed Sakusa’s frail body in his arms.

Good things never last, and neither will we.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could be longer but this is what I was able to do. Wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger heh. Hope that you'll enjoy reading.

Sakusa stared at his reflection that was presented by the mirror as he analyzed his body. His skin had lost its colour and became paler, his body got weaker and he started losing weight, more rashes and bruises started to appear and his eyebags had only gotten darker than charcoal. He just looked dead, he figured that hiding how he became with oversized clothes would be hard from Atsumu because everything was visible. Atsumu with no doubt would have started noticing the blemishes and how Sakusa’s body became smaller in size, and so he decided to text Komori.

[Sakusa]  
To: Komori  
I think that I’m ready to start with the chemotherapy procedure and to stay under the surveillance of medics. Pick me up in an hour or so.

[Komori]  
To: Sakusa  
Sure. Take your time.

Sakusa shut his phone off and he looked at his bed as he headed there to lay down. He pulled the blanket over his cold body as he stared at the ceiling with many thoughts that were too hard to ignore. Sakusa’s ringtone pulled him out of his thoughts and with that, he picked himself out of his bed and headed to the door. He looked at the apartment one last time and left with no further explanation.

The younger boy finally left the building and headed to his cousin’s red car.  
“Hey,” Komori greeted while Sakusa only nodded. “Did you tell Atsumu?”

“No.”

“Are you planning on telling him?”

“No.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that you’ve just left him and you’ll eventually die one day and he still wouldn’t have known that you did?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“That’s awful, Kiyoomi.”

“I don’t want him to see me in this state.”

“You’re hurting not only yourself but Atsumu too.”

“Just drive.”

And Komori complied. “Yes, sir.”

Sakusa took his phone out of his jacket’s pocket.

[Sakusa]  
To: Atsumu  
Sorry.

He sent the message. A simple word made up of five letters held so much meaning to it. He left Atsumu to figure out what Sakusa was sorry for.

Sorry for everything. Sorry for having the lie overpower me, I’m just scared that you’ll no longer love me because of my condition.  
“I’ll love you forever, Omi, even if you end up aging faster than me,” he could hear Atsumu’s voice in his head.

Tsk, yeah, sure, I ‘believe’ you.

\----

Atsumu’s classes were finally over for the day, he smiled as he happily walked around the campus to reach his shared dorm room with Sakusa, and after walking for God-knows how long, the blond head boy had finally reached.  
He unlocked the door with an excited grin. “Omi-Omi!!” I’m finally home hehe.”

Silence was the only response that he received. “Maybe he’s sleeping.”

He walked to his room to charge his phone that had died during his history class.

Atsumu changed his clothes and sat on his bed as he waited for his phone to come back to life. And after what seemed like a lifetime, Atsumu’s phone was alive again. He smiled once he saw that he received a message from his boyfriend, but, his smile turned into a confused frown when he read the text.

‘Sorry.’ it read.

“Sorry? Sorry for what?”

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
Wht R U srry for?

He received a reply almost immediately.

[Sakusa]  
To: Atsumu  
For everything that is about to happen.

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
Not sure I understand what U R trying to say. Come over to my room and explain things to me? :)

[Sakusa]  
To: Atsumu  
I can’t. I’m not home.

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
Oh? Where R u?

[Sakusa]  
To: Atsumu  
Somewhere.

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
Okie~ when R U coming back :D??

[Sakusa]  
To: Atsumu  
Please don’t wait for me and move on.

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
D: read 5:23pm

Atsumu had no idea what Sakusa meant by ‘Please don’t wait for me and move on.’  
“Does he want me to forget about him because he’s breaking up with me?”

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
R u breaking up w me?? read 5:31pm

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
Is that a yes? read at 5:32pm

Omi :( read 5:32pm  
Hey! I’m sorry if I’ve done anything wrong. Yk that I’m a dumbass and that I ruin everything sometimes. Plz let me know if I can make it up to you somehow. 

[Sakusa]  
To: Atsumu  
I don’t deserve you.  
Please take care of yourself, Miya.  
I’ll see you again in a place where I would’ve been able to stay.  
I love you.

[Atsumu]  
To: Sakusa  
Hey! Don’t say that omi omi. You deserve me  
Also wdym ‘where I would’ve been able to stay’  
R u breaking up with me??

Atsumu decided to stop bothering Sakusa with the endless number of texts.  
“I should have known.”

Sakusa was in the waiting room when he sent that message. At least he told Atsumu that he loves him, so if that was the last thing that Sakusa would say to Atsumu then he’d surely die a little less sad.

'One day you’ll know everything and you’ll be hurt though it never would have my intention to hurt you.  
I’m sorry.  
I’m sorry for being so difficult to be around.  
I’m so sorry for having so many boundaries.  
I'm sorry for being a handful.  
I'm sorry for always overlooking into your tone.  
I'm sorry for not being good enough for you  
I'm sorry that you'll be left alone one day.  
But most of all, I’m sorry that I can’t love you enough.'


End file.
